The Path
Collab by Snow, Firey, Holly, and Eevee Prolouge - Snow A light breeze ruffled the bushes in a small moonlit clearing. Four cats padded towards it their fur dappled with stars. The first cat, who had dark tabby brown fur with broad shoulders and amber eyes, stepped forward. "How are we going to warn them?" The tom mewed. "I truly do not know, Bramblestar," A blue gray she-cat responded. "Mistystar, we can't let our clans die..." A white tom with big black paws added. "They won't, Blackstar," a golden-brown tom butted in. "Onetsar, we can't be sure," Bramblestar mewed. "We need to send them a sign," Mistystar mewed. "Its now or never, we dont know how long the Clans have left before they fall into a darkness unknown even to the evilest of things..." Chapter 1 - Firey Blossomheart padded towards the Twolegplace, certain that she would be able to find the other cats there too. She had received a sign from her mother, Flamepetal, to go to the Twolegplace and meet up with the other cats. So far, she had seen nothing. There wasn't anyone around, and Blossomheart couldn't see any familiar cats milling about. She still remembered the vision she had... "Blossomheart!" The tawny she-cat turned around. "Flamepetal!" She gasped, rushing forward to embrace her mother. "It's been so long..." "Yes it has, my daughter, and this time I have important news to share with you." Flamepetal seemed to be worried. "What is it?" The fire red she-cat lowered her head. "Go to the Twolegplace tomorrow before sunhigh and meet the other cats from the other Clans there." It had been so short, and Flamepetal began to fade away. "Wait!" But she was already gone. Blossomheart sighed, and glanced around her. She spotted a wide camp that was filled with small sections, and cats were strolling about, trading goods and prey. Perking, she dashed over there, hoping to see someone she knew. Sniffing the air, she scented the moor scent of rabbit. Her mouth watered, but she resisted the temptation to pad over there. She didn't have anything to trade or sell. "Are you from WindClan?" A black she-cat was staring at her with her brilliant blue eyes. "I'm Ravenpaw, from RiverClan." Blossomheart purred. "I'm Blossomheart from WindClan. Did you get a sign from StarClan telling you to come here?" The curious tawny she-cat asked. Ravenpaw nodded. "My brother, Stonepaw, came to me and told me 'Go to the Twolegplace tomorrow before sunhigh and meet the other cats'. Is that what you heard from StarClan?" Blossomheart nodded too. "My mother, Flamepetal, told me the exact same thing!" "We have to find the ShadowClan and ThunderClan cats." They both agreed and started their search for them. "It's weird," Blossomheart muttered, "Why is StarClan sending one from each Clan here, when we're on the brink of war?" Ravenpaw shrugged. "Maybe we're here to stop it. I hope the others have an idea why we're here." They padded on, and soon, they found the other two talking. "Hey, are you here because of what StarClan told you?" A brown tom nodded. "I'm Brokenpaw, from ShadowClan." He offered a paw, and Blossomheart awkwardly shook it. The ThunderClan she-cat nodded a greeting to them, and mewed. "Anyone have an idea why we're here?" They looked at each other, and shrugged. "No idea." Chapter 2 - Eevee Chapter 3 - Holly Chapter 4 - Snow Chapter 5 - Firey Chapter 6 - Eevee Chapter 7 - Holly Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Snowmuffin's Fanfic's Category:Hollyleafisawesome's Fanfictions Category:Eevee's Fanfictions Category:Collabs